What should have happened in Rome
by chartreuseian
Summary: Yeah, the title pretty much says it all. This is me actually re-writing that infamous scene from "The Five." And the rating should tell you the path I've gone down here...
1. Chapter 1

**Oh god, I did it... I'm actually ashamed of myself... This is nothing but me re-writing Rome. And I'm fairly sure you can all guess how that's gonna turn out...**

**This was also an excuse to watch that episode over and over and over and over and over again (which I did). Oh, and ****I chose to ignore the (what I assume was) Italian because I don't speak it and I couldn't be bothered…**

**Also pondering the intelligence of writing a sequel to this, looking at their escape from old Johnny ****and**** the Cabal, encompassing Nikola's well demonstrated protective streak… And if I do go down that route, considering this is totally me rewriting history, who would be in favour of killing off old Johnny? This is (surprisingly) negotiable :P**

**So, to sequelise or not to sequelise? The choice is yours…**

**Then there's the option of re-writing all the best Teslen moments so far... Like I need more stories to write...**

**It got a little more emotional towards the end but I'm fairly sure I've brought it back to the land of smut pretty easily.**

**This is for all the Teslen shippers... 'Cause you deserve a little somethin' somethin' considering the torture they've put us through...**

**Yah, don't own it... But this is what would have happened if I did...**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"… to well below life sustaining levels for days at a time," Helen said, stopping short as she took in the wiry and impeccably dressed man slipping through the doors. Her heart stopped the second he flashed her his biggest, smuggest grin and her hands clamped down on the lectern, praying that she hadn't finally lost it, that he wasn't an illusion. Even 60 years apart wouldn't and couldn't make her heart beat normally when she saw him. His clothes may have become more modern and his hair wilder than she'd ever seen it but in an instant she knew her world was about to be turned upside down. After all, Nikola bloody Tesla wore danger like a second skin.<p>

"Such examples of this simple genetic mutation are part of a larger scale trend we're seeing worldwide," she continued, hoping that her voice was holding steady and that the words she was saying were indeed the ones she was meant to be saying, she was entirely sure anymore. Her eyes scanned the crowd but it was no use, she was still peripherally aware of his twinkling eyes on her as he handed her guard a note, grin still firmly in place. "More appearance of extraordinary genetic abilities are cropping up at an ever increasing rate." Benjamin, her personal escort looked frustrated as he approached her but she was pleased to see that he was still being professional.

"Excuse me…" he said, looking apologetic before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The young man who just walked in insisted I give this to you. He said it was urgent," he whispered quickly.

"I see," she said, giving him a small nod as she took the paper he held out to her. Unfolding it quickly, she soaked in the words written in that familiar, messy, slanting script.

_You will be killed in less than three minutes. Meet me __now__. _

_Tesla._

_PS: You look hot._

Despite the overly dramatic warning, Helen almost smiled at the last words. Then it sunk in and she looked up, eyes frantically searching the room for her old friend, alarmed to see he wasn't there. Her heart was immediately in her throat, all thoughts of continuing her presentation gone.

"An urgent matter has come up, can we take a short recess?" she said hurriedly, already walking to the door, waving off her security detail before slipping through the doors. Her mind was racing, running through the myriad of ways either she or Nikola could be killed but instantly she was at ease as she took in his smug face on the other side of the foyer they were in. Letting out a sigh and cursing herself for getting so worked up by what would undoubtedly be nothing more than a hoax, she walked over to him, standing just a little closer than she probably should have as she slipped his note into her pocket.

"Helen Magnus," he said, eyes full of his trademark mischief. "Kiss me and I'll save your life." Of all the first words, she thought, cocking her head, trying to ignore the way his words made the blood pound through her body.

"And if I don't," she quipped, hoping she sounded cool and aloof, not excited and jittery.

"Ahh, it's been over 60 years, just plant one on me already," he said, grin in place. She knew his game plan, there was no way he wouldn't at least try and take advantage of her in any way he could. But the one thing he didn't know is that she had the exact same plan. Letting out a fake sigh and ignoring the twinkle in his eye that made her stomach flutter, she rolled her eyes and leant in to press her lips against the cheek he indicated was to be the recipient.

Unsurprisingly he turned his head so that her lips connected with his. Although she'd been expecting the movement, she wasn't expecting just how soft his lips would be. The sensation sent electricity running through her body and instinctively she took in a breath through her nose. Her entire body stiffened and her hands flew to his shoulders. She felt him begin to move away and, unthinkingly her hands slid up his shoulders to snake around his neck and pull their bodies flush. He was momentarily startled but caught on quickly, his hands grabbing her waist as he nipped at her bottom lip. Knotting a hand in his hair, Helen realised how much more she liked it all spiky and haphazard than the slicked back style he usually kept. Then she found herself unable to think any further as his tongue began probing her mouth. Tasting him was so much better than she'd ever dared imagine and, as he groaned and tightened his grip on her waist, she was fairly certain he was enjoying it too. Only when the need for air was completely overwhelming did she pull back, pleased when his arms stayed around her.

"Nikola Tesla, you always did know how to get my attention," she breathed, impressed that he was panting just as hard as her. He chuckled, a low and throaty sound that made his chest vibrate against hers.

"I try, my dear," he said before pulling away from her. She couldn't help but pout at the loss of contact. His scent was intoxicating and she needed more so she stepped back towards him, forgetting about proprietary or how needy the action would look, all that mattered was getting his lips on hers as soon as possible. He chuckled again and restrained her.

"Unless you want things to get rather bullet-ridden, I'd suggest we leave right now," he said, his voice still rough which pleased her to no end.

"Bullet-ridden?" she asked as he tugged her by the arm towards the nearest corridor.

"The Cabal," he said by way of an answer. She cocked an eyebrow and, as if on cue the room she had just been in was swarmed. They quickened their pace, weaving through corridors until, out of nowhere, Nikola came to a complete stop, pulling Helen with him. Before she could comprehend what was happening, her back was against the wall and her lips far too busy to ask any kind of question. As Nikola's hands came to a rest on her hips, she let out a soft moan and pulled him closer, hand tangling in the liberated hair she was quickly becoming a rather large fan of. Speaking of rather large, it was at this point that Helen noticed the prominent bulge jutting into her stomach which only served to make her groan again before grinding her hips against his in a show of approval. His hands quickly jumped from her hips to her waist and then, unexpectedly to caress her breast through the thick fabric of her suit.

His lips slipped off her and to her neck, sucking and nibbling at her pulse point in a way that she knew was both dangerous to her sanity and possibly her life. Ignoring that latter, she pulled him closer, gasping when his teeth scraped across the now tender flesh. Her eyes popped open and she was suddenly more aware than ever that they were standing in the corridor of a foreign hotel, being chased by the Cabal after having been separated for 60 years, making out heavily and, judging by the trajectory of Nikola's now wandering hand, about to be doing a lot more.

"No," she groaned, pushing him with all her strength but it was futile, his lips remained locked on her neck, hand still tracing patterns above her knee cap. "No," she said again, head rolling from side to side as his hand grabbed her knee, hiking her leg up to sit around his hip, allowing his fingers the chance to slip up her thigh to play, first with the edge of her thigh-high stockings and then with the edge of her underwear.

"Helen, do you really want me to stop?" he asked against her neck, fingers running teasingly over the lace of her panties. She shuddered under his touch but, eyes still open, she was able to remember exactly why she needed to get him off her rather than let him get her off.

"Stop," she said, hoping she sounded firm. With one almighty shove he stepped back from her, looking crestfallen.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice cold and formal. "I shouldn't have assumed…" His words trailed off but the look in his eye made her heart throb painfully.

"I only meant not here," she said, walking towards him until she could capture his lips in a quick, bruising kiss. He reacted instantly but, as his hands began to roam her body again, she stepped back. Grabbing at his hand, she started pulling him down the corridor, desperately searching for anywhere they could be alone. The Cabal would think they'd left the building, she reasoned, so it made sense to hide out here. Or that was the brand of logic she was going to use at this point in time. Getting Nikola naked was more important than running from the homicidal secret organization that were still after her

After maybe thirty seconds of searching, Helen decided to give up on looking for a bed and, as she spotted a supply closet, decided there was nothing wrong with a compromise at this point in time. She roughly opened the door, shoving Nikola through before following him, closing and locking the door behind her. As she turned around, Nikola pounced, pinning her against the door as his lips descended on hers. Again he grabbed her leg but this time she was more than happy to oblige the wandering fingers that shoved her skirt up until it bunched around her hips.

Nikola ground his hips into hers, causing Helen to gasp against his lips, hands clutching desperately at his shoulders as her mind tried to catch up with her body. When his tongue slipped into her mouth once more, she gave up all hope of coherent thought, so much so that he'd already unbuttoned her jacket completely before she even registered that his hands were moving. Suddenly realising how overdressed he was, Helen's hands frantically tore at his shirt, untying his cravat with trembling fingers. She fumbled with the buttons on his jacket but, soon after getting that open, she needed to feel his skin so she grabbed the top of his shirt and, with some difficulty, tore it open, buttons going everywhere. With a satisfied moan, she ran her fingers across the bare expanse of his chest, revelling in the muscles.

"God, Nikola," she breathed as his mouth found her pulse again. Suddenly, he pulled back enough to look her in the eye. After a few moments of loaded eye contact in the darkened room, he let the nails of one hand grow so that he could slice through the thin tank top Helen was wearing. She knew she should have been afraid of those nails but instead they only fuelled her need to get him out of his pants. With accuracy she didn't know she possessed, she undid his belt and yanked down the zip before cupping him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He hissed and thrust against her hand in a decidedly ungentlemanly manner. She couldn't help the smirk that grew on her lips but the moment she realised that he could see her reaction despite the dark, she regretted it. In a second his fingers were making their way up her thigh, pushing aside her panties and then, just as she realised his goal, he sunk two fingers into her, making her cry out his name throatily. Never before had she been so turned on so quickly and just having his fingers inside her brought her perilously close to the edge.

Using what little was left of her coherent brain, she began to stroke him frantically, hoping to seduce him into more drastic measures. Unfortunately, all it earned her was a few hard thrusts, twists and an extra finger as well as a heady moan as his head dropped to her shoulder before his lips began to trail hot, wet kisses across her collar bone and then, with some artful manoeuvring, across the tops of her breasts. As his talented tongue swept across her nipple through the fabric of her bra, she groaned and began thrusting her hips against his fingers, bring her closer and closer to release.

"Oh, God! Nikola, I…" she tried, words failing her as her eyes slid shut, her entire body tensing before her climax raced through her veins, making her cry out his name in earnest, her free hand pulling at his hair. When she finally came back down to earth, Nikola was easing his fingers out of her and she whimpered, still extremely sensitive.

"Are you alright?" he breathed against her lips. With a sated smile, she nodded before pulling his face down to hers, kissing him slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

"My pleasure," he said darkly. "Well, not quite but you get the idea," he joked and she laughed.

"Forever the gentleman," she quipped, adjusting herself in his arms and he chuckled.

"I haven't lost my touch," he said suggestively, leaning down to kiss her again, his tongue moving against hers in what very quickly became a fight for dominance. Helen found herself once again, desperate for his taste, his touch, _him._ In a matter of moments, they were pressed flesh against flesh and, with one, quick thrust, he was buried within her. Wrapping her other leg around his waist too, she pulled him closer, kissing him soundly as they began to move together. What started as a desperate reunion was, with every kiss, every stroke, every touch becoming sweeter, more loving and somehow more desperate. As together they spiralled out of control in each other's arms, the need to hold on to him brought tears to Helen's eyes and when, finally, finally they both found simultaneous release Helen's mind shut down completely, lost in the sensation, so foreign yet so… so…

"Love you," she whispered, tightening her grip on him as the roaring blood in her ears increased.

Minutes, hours, days later when she came to, she was pleased to find Nikola's head still buried in the crook of her neck. It took a few moments for her to realise he was speaking, saying her name softly, over and over again, voice still rough from his groans in her ear.

"The Cabal," he reminded her softly and she let out a groan as reality filtered back into her mind.

Gingerly, she lowered first one leg and then the other to the ground, wobbling slightly as he stepped away from her. Looking up at his smug grin, she rolled her eyes.

"It's good to see you too Nikola," she complained, beginning to straighten up her clothes.

He chuckled as he did the same, giving her a dirty look when he took in the state of his shirt. Only two buttons had survived her onslaught.

"I love the boots, by the way," he murmured once dressed, pushing her back against the door as his lips tickled her earlobe.

After letting a shiver move down her spine, Helen pushed him away, giving him a warning look.

"We have to get out of here," she said, doing up her buttons to cover up the ruined tank top. Shooting him a dirty look of her own, she re-adjusted her skirt.

"You owe me a shirt," he complained, fiddling with the fabric that hung of his frame.

"Just hurry up and make yourself presentable," she said, turning to open the door a crack.

"Who knew you'd be so grumpy after sex," he muttered, grabbing his ruined cravat off the floor and Helen could feel his eyes on her backside.

"Eyes up, Nikola," she said firmly, not turning to face him. She could almost hear his sigh of frustration and had to suppress a smile. "For now," she added, under her breath, well aware that he would hear her.

He chuckled as he stepped up behind her, pressing her against the door.

"I'm assuming you had a plan other than screwing me," he muttered into her hair.

"I'm fairly certain that was your plan, not mine," she replied, rolling her shoulders to give them a little distance.

"Semantics," he whispered as together, they stepped into the thankfully deserted corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took me so long but there were a lot of things that I had to deal with that I didn't think of when I started this. **

**I tried my very hardest to make the end not sappy or too corny (especially a certain part that I'm sure some of you'll appreciate, even if it's just the sentiment) but, like the word count, it sort of exploded without any concious decision on my part.**

**Considering I'm about to come into a LOT of free time, I've decided to make this a little series of sorts, connected only by the idea that this is how I would have liked to see them write the episodes. So, you know, stay tuned. Oh, and naturally, we'll only be looking at episodes with, ya know, Helen and Nikola :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they make me happy so keep 'em comin'!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"They're gone Helen, trust me. They think we've escaped," Nikola said as he grabbed her hand. She snatched her hand back before shooting him a dark look.<p>

"While I appreciate the optimism, Nikola, I prefer to work with facts rather than assumptions," she hissed, grabbing for her gun. Regardless of what had just happened, Helen was on alert. This was the Cabal after all and this was not the time to be taking chances.

"What was your original getaway plan?" she asked Nikola, checking the cartridge of her gun before taking a peek around the corner.

"God, you look sexy with a gun," he whispered, moving in to nuzzle her neck. Before she could react, one of his arms was already snaking around her waist. She whipped her head around to chastise him only to find his lips firmly glued to hers. Unthinkingly she let out a small moan and melted into his arms, the imminent danger pushed to the back of her mind by his oh so skilful tongue. Her free hand automatically moved to his hair and she twisted and squirmed until he moved to press her body into the wall. His hips were moving against hers with a rhythm reminiscent of their storage closet tryst and Helen felt herself getting dizzy. Just in the nick of time, Nikola's lips slipped off hers and began to trace a path down her jaw to her neck.

As he began to suckle and nip her already marked pulse point, Helen's eyes drifted open for a fraction of a second but it was enough. With accuracy honed over many decades of practice, she raised her gun and, as she tried to push Nikola from her, shot the single Cabal agent twice. Nikola immediately twisted away from her, following the line of her gun. It didn't escape Helen's notice that, even as he took in the figure of the Cabal agent lying on the floor, his arm was still around her waist, keeping their bodies in contact

"Nice," he said after a moment, giving her an impressed look before stepping back.

"Thanks," Helen said breathlessly. As much as she wanted nothing more than to pull his lips back to hers, Helen knew that the sound of the gun shots would soon bring more agents running and, as such, she almost ran over to the collapsed figure. Ignoring the blood spilling from his body, she grabbed his handgun, shoving it into the back of her skirt before taking a quick look around.

So far they were alone but considering just how loud her two shots had been, Helen didn't like her chances.

"Exit strategy?" she asked quickly.

"Beauty before brains," Nikola said with a quick smile, gesturing for her to head down the nearest corridor. She could feel his hand on the small of her back, guiding her but, as it slipped just that little bit lower, Helen was a little shocked when she didn't protest.

In fact, she was more than a little surprised at everything she'd done. It had been years since she'd even heard from Nikola yet, within two minutes of her arrival she'd been, metaphorically, on her back. Their relationship had always been coloured by flirty banter but apparently a lack of contact could and would very easily change that. She'd never felt the urge to jump him before so maybe it would just be a one of.

Or not.

After experiencing even what he could offer in a supply closet, Helen knew that, given the chance, she'd be very much interested in exploring what he could do in a bed, on her desk, in her car, in that empty ballroom over there…

Shaking off the though, Helen realised where they were headed.

"The basement?" she asked as they hurried down a set of stairs.

"Catacombs," he corrected as he produced an ancient looking key. "They run right under the city and, if my contact is right, they'll come out a fair distance from here."

"Your contact?" she asked as he pushed open the door.

"Concierge, at my hotel," he said. "There are so many reasons I love Rome and after today, I think I can safely add another to the list," he added with a leer in her direction.

Unsure of what to do, Helen rolled her eyes and scoffed, pleased that the dark would cover her blush. Or, would have, if Nikola hadn't just performed his patented parlour trick (most certainly not the words she'd ever use to describe it to him, after all, he did still hold something of a grudge against the patent office).

"Helen," he said, sounding faintly surprised and a lot smug. "Are you blushing?"

"Oh shut up and get me out of here," she said defensively, stalking past him.

"Not until you tell me if you were blushing or not," he said playfully, grabbing her arm and dragging her around to face him. She glared at him for a second before coming up with a brilliant plan. Quickly, she darted forwards, pressing her lips against his. Instantly his hands were on her hips, pushing her backwards until she felt the rough stone against her back. She let out a gasp around his lips before knotting her hands in his hair. One of her legs slipped up his, the heel of her boot digging into his calf, making him moan against her.

"God Helen, we have to stop or I'm going to take you right here, right now," he whispered.

"If we don't stop I have a feeling I'm going to let you take me right here, right now," she whispered back. With a chuckle, Nikola pulled back far enough to drop his forehead against hers.

"You're going to kill me, you know that, right?" he asked as he stepped back from her, straightening his ruined jacket.

"Considering your regenerative abilities, I'll take that as quite a compliment," she said huskily and he groaned.

"I should have guessed. You, Helen Magnus, are a minx."

She smiled chuckled at him, pleased that she'd found a way to keep him quiet. What a pity that it wasn't a method she could employ once she'd introduced him to her team, she mused. Then she stopped. Now she was getting ahead of herself. For all she knew, Nikola was planning on running away just as soon as he'd showed her whichever harebrained scheme he'd come up with this time (and she had no doubt that there was one).

Together they hurried through the winding catacombs and a sense of dread began to creep up Helen's spine.

"Why are we down here? And I want the truth," she hissed at him as he pulled her into yet another corridor.

"I need your help," he whispered back, grabbing her hand. Now that shocked her more than her own inability to keep her legs together.

"Help?" she echoed lightly.

"Haven't you wondered what I was working on these last 60 years?" he asked her as they darted into another corridor. She remained silent, waiting for the harebrained scheme. He stopped, pulling her towards him. With some effort, she avoided falling right into his chest but the pure excitement in his eyes made her want to run her hand through his hair. He was so childlike at times, getting so caught up in a project. It reminded her of the times back at Oxford when he'd get disheartened, pouting magnificently for days on end until he finally figured it out and then his eyes would shine brighter than the sun and his smile wasn't far behind.

"I was thinking about all those things we learnt, back at Oxford and how the blood changed each of us. You all unlocked random pieces of DNA but for me it was personal, Helen," he enthused quietly, still holding her hands.

"As it was for all of us," she said, attempting to soothe him for a reason she couldn't understand.

"No, it was different. I found out who I really was." His glee was almost contagious now but in a way that made Helen wary.

"Nikola," she warned, darting her eyes around in case whatever it was was in fact down here.

There was a distant scream and, while fear appeared in Helen's eyes, the glee in Nikola's seemed to increase.

"Quickly now," he said, grabbing her and dragging her after him. He was walking fast and getting faster. There had been no more screams but Helen felt the silence to be more telling.

"Nikola please, tell me what's going on," she hissed, trying to yank her hand free.

"My work has just saved us from meeting an untimely end with the Cabal," he said proudly as they rounded a corner. Two vampire like creatures were crouched over what appeared to be a member of the Cabal.

"My god," she breathed as Nikola turned to face her, his eyes still shining. "How?"

"I've reanimated them, using my own blood," he said excitedly as the two creatures in question shifted restlessly. "They're fast, vicious, strong but dumb as tree stumps," he said with a slight pout.

"You want me to make them intelligent," she breathed, eyes widening with horror.

"Just imagine. Sanguine Vampris, reborn." She could see the naked excitement in his eyes and it was terrifying. He'd lost it, completely and utterly lost it she decided.

"They'd only enslave us again," Helen whispered, backing up ever so slightly. Hurt flashed through his eyes but too soon it was replaced by that singled minded determination he'd always possessed.

"This is everything you've ever wanted Helen. You and I could lead the abnormal community. We could usher in the new golden age." His eyes were begging her now, pleading with her to support his twisted brand of reasoning.

"You're mad Nikola."

"NO!" he roared, stepping closer to her and she flinched. Slowly he raised a hand to caress the side of her face but she twitched away and he dropped it. "This is as much for you as it is me."

"What on earth are you on about? Why would you _ever_ think that I'd support something as ridiculous as this?"

"Because I love you. More than that lunatic Druitt ever did. And you love me."

She stopped breathing. He couldn't have heard those stupid words she'd mumbled in his ear, could he? And he didn't love her, Nikola didn't love her. Did he?

Then came the sound of gunfire and, before she could even think to react, Nikola almost picked her up as they ran to shelter. He shoved her roughly against the wall, pining her there as they both listened to the fire fight. Metallic screeches and human screams floated towards them, gunfire punctuating the chilling noises. Then there was an explosion.

The walls and roof shook with the force of it and Helen wrapped her arms around Nikola, pulling him closer. Smoke filled her nostrils and she buried her nose in his neck.

"What was that?" she muttered against him, uncertain as to whether he'd hear her muffled question.

"I haven't a clue but I don't think we should go investigate," he replied, pulling back slightly. She nodded her approval as he grabbed her hand and together they sped away from the explosion. After a few tense moments they slowed, looking around cautiously for any more Cabal agents. It was only at this point that Helen noticed the look of complete and utter irritation on Nikola's face.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"They'll have been destroyed," he whined and instantly she caught up to him.

"Do not even _think_ about complaining. The death of those poor creatures was the best thing that could have happened," she argued, prodding him in the chest for good measure. He glared down at her, swatting her hand away.

"Since when did you get so short sighted?" he snapped. "My work these past 60 years has been all about returning the abnormal community to its rightful place among the ruling class!"

"Your work these past 60 years has clearly been nothing more than a shameful attempt at world domination!" she bit back, hands on hips.

"And how is it any different to what we did back at Oxford all those years ago?" he bellowed, stepping towards her, using what little height advantage he had to tower over her.

"BECAUSE IT IS! AND YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW IT!"

His eyes were glittering dangerously and she was grabbing the front of his jacket so tightly her knuckles were white with the effort. Both were breathing heavily and the tension in the air was thick.

And then, with a dark, vampiric growl, he all but threw her against the nearest wall and while the jiggered stone should have hurt against her back, his lips on hers, while not even remotely soothing, certainly distracted her from the pain. She moaned into his lips and pulled him as close as she could. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and in retaliation, she sunk her nails into his skull, pleased when he hissed at the action. She smirked smugly against his lips but her victory was short lived. Before she even realised what was happening his nails extended and, in one quick flick of the wrist, a slit appeared in her skirt, leaving it hanging off her hips by the slimmest of threads. As if ruining her favourite skirt wasn't enough to set her on edge, it seemed his nails had sliced into her thigh too.

With a huff she shoved him away to take stock of the damage. She heard him chuckle but thought nothing of it until he landed on his knees before her. With a cheeky grin, his strong hands were on her hips, holding her steady as his lips descended on the long, thin trails of blood he had caused. In truth, until that point, she'd only been peripherally aware that she was bleeding, so minor were his marks but as his tongue swept up her thigh, she found herself inexplicably glad she was. Gripping his head harshly, she tried to manoeuvre him to where she needed his talented tongue most but he resisted, pulling back so that only the tip of his tongue was sending those little bolts of electricity straight to her core. Her entire body was throbbing in time with the touch of his tongue, sending her closer and closer to madness.

"Nikola," she moaned, trying to sound threatening. And failing miserably, she gathered when he chuckled. With a low growl she pulled his head back as far as she could manage, fed up with his teasing. In an instant she brought her knee up, slamming it into his jaw with all the force she could manage. The resulting crunch was sickening and sent him flying backwards with not so much the strength of the blow but with surprise.

After letting out a joyful chuckle, Helen stalked over to where he was sprawled on the floor, looking dazed. She saw him attempt to get up so she stradled him, sitting on his upper thighs as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"That hurt," he growled but Helen noticed he made no attempt to throw her off.

"Serves you right," she purred, leaning down to bury her face in the crook of his neck, nipping at the soft skin there. "You should know better than to try and destroy society as we know it on my watch." He chuckled at that and Helen had the feeling he was about to say something which, quite frankly, was unacceptable. Pressing her hips more firmly against his, she moved to kiss him harshly as her hands eagerly sought out his belt, brushing against his bulging erection as she did so. He groaned into her mouth and sent his hands on a similar mission, squeezing at as much of her as he could. Roughly his hands shoved her ruined skirt over her hips before using a nail to slice through her lace panties. Sheathing his nails for the time being, he started to stroke her damp curls with a tenderness that didn't reflect the rest of their encounter, earning himself a few quick thrusts and twists.

Then, as her hand finally closed around his almost painfully aroused cock, he gasped, causing her to smirk.

"God Helen, I love you," he whispered hoarsely, eyes flitting shut. She froze, staring down at him.

"Do you mean that?" she asked as she did something particularly sinful wither her hands that drew a low growl from him.

"Of course I do," he hissed, eyes opening as he arched into her hand.

"Really?"

And there was that twist again.

"GOD! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," he cried emphatically.

"Tell me you love me Nikola," she purred, stroking him faster and faster. She'd been embarrassed by her earlier declaration of love, even if it had been in the midst of a rather heated encounter so she was quite happy to literally squeeze the words out of him, even if she knew it wasn't quite the same.

She felt him throb in her hand and a smile of satisfaction spread across her face. He arched up one more time and she let go of him. His groan of disapproval vibrated through his entire body and up into hers. With a cruel smirk she rose up above him, positioning her now dripping core over his cock.

"Minx," he growled and she chuckled but, before she could lower herself onto him, in a manoeuvre that had everything to do with vampiric strength, he had both of them upright and careening backwards and, as her back hit the wall, he slid into her. She cried out indistinctly, wrapping a leg around his hips as she began to thrust as much as his tight embrace would allow. Slowly, so slowly that Helen thought she might explode, he began to thrust, slowing her to feel every generous inch of him.

All too soon, she was screaming, her body convulsing around his which sent him over the edge. Faster and faster he thrust until they were both struggling for breath. When finally they were both still, Nikola chuckled into her neck. Helen swatted at him but, when he tried to step back, she held him tight, not willing to relinquish the embrace just yet. Then the reality of where they were hit home and she pushed him away, wobbling a little as she tried to fix what was left of her clothes.

"Do you think we'll ever make it to a bed?" Nikola asked casually and, if she hadn't been so shaky, she'd have hit him.

"Just get me out of here," she complained.

"Of course, love," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist and together they slowly started walking towards what she hoped would be an exit. They were silent for a few minutes and, bit by bit, Helen felt some of her strength returning. She debated whether or not to tell Nikola as such but his arm around her waist was too comforting.

"I meant what I said," he said softly after a while, causing her to stop. She knew what she thought he was talking about but couldn't bring herself to hope that that was what he was talking about. He stopped walking and moved to stand in front of her.

"I love you, Helen."

She gulped and suddenly he looked as nervous as she felt which was a little concerning. After all Nikola Tesla was nothing if not bold so the uncertainty dancing in his eyes was foreign enough to Helen to make her worried.

"I wasn't… That wasn't lust," he said softly with uncharacteristic shyness that melted her heart.

"It wasn't… I mean, I wasn't…" she tried, alarmed when fear filled those startling eyes of his. "I feel the same way," she rushed, not looking him in the eye. Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, kissing her softly. Slowly her hands moved to his shoulders, steadying herself as he continued to kiss her gently. He pulled away and brushed his lips against hers one last time before smiling down at her.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled.

"As I love you."

"I must admit, when I came to your rescue Helen, this was the last thanks I ever thought I'd receive," someone snarled from behind them.

"Mom?"

"Ashley?"

"John," Nikola hissed, grabbing Helen and pulling her back to stand behind him.

Helen was about to protest but then she caught a glimpse of the pure hatred in his gaze.

"Ashley," she said shakily, not taking her eyes off John. "Come here. Now." Ashley made to walk towards her but John grabbed her arm.

"She's _our_ daughter Helen, I'll not have you contaminate her with that filth," John said quietly, smiling softly at her.

"Let go of me," Ashley said, fighting against his grip.

"Let go of her," Nikola snarled, stepping towards John as he let his transformation take over.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do with my own child," John hissed, stepping towards Nikola, dragging Ashley with him.

"Please John, let her go," Helen cried as she walked towards them. "Whatever your grievance is, take it up with me."

"No," growled Nikola.

"As you wish, my dear," John said, tossing Ashley to the side with enough force to render her unconscious. Helen cried out in alarm but, before she could rush to her daughter's side, John teleported in front of her. She flinched at the action but, before she could move, Nikola had pushed her aside and was fighting tooth and nail.

"Go Helen, get Ashley and run!" Nikola ordered as he slashed John's chest, nails coming away streaked with blood. In a few quick moves, Nikola had the other man by the throat and had raised his hand to slam in through his chest but as much as she needed him dead, Helen couldn't watch the man she loved become the murderer of the father of her child. If anything, that was a privilege she'd earned for herself.

"No, Nikola, stop! Don't kill him!" she cried and Nikola's head turned so he could look at her. Taking advantage of the distraction, John took a swipe, forcing Nikola to relinquish his grip momentarily. It was enough time for John to disappear in a red flash. Helen sprinted over to Ashley who was still unconscious. Quickly she checked to see if there was any real damage, relieved to find none. She turned back to tell Nikola to come and help her only to see John materialize behind the unsuspecting vampire. Her eyes widened in shock at the same moment Nikola's did and, together they looked down at the fist protruding from his gut.

Nikola let out a small gurgle before John withdrew his hand, letting the other man fall to the ground. Helen's scream was painful even to her own ears. Her first instinct was to rush to his side but, as she tried to do so, John reappeared in front of her, grabbing her shoulders to keep her still. He raked his eyes up and down her body, taking in the love bites on her neck and the ruined state of her skirt. The cool determination in his eyes washed over her and she knew what she had to do. For Nikola.

"I always knew you were unclean Helen but this take the cake," John growled at her.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked calmly.

"Naturally."

"Then I suppose I can tell you, back at Oxford, no one liked you."

"Because I had you," he reasoned softy as he stroked her cheek. With her arm now, Helen slowly began to inch her hand to the back of her skirt where her gun miraculously still was.

"No, because you were an obnoxious ass. They tolerated you because you had me," she spat back, bringing a knee up into his groin as her hands closed around the butt of her gun. Whipping it out, she elbowed his face, sending him reeling. He took several steps back, glaring at her with murder in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she was too quick, pulling the trigger before even the first word could slip out. And this time, he didn't get away in time. With a precision born of practice, the bullet went straight through his shiny forehead.

His body crumpled and she looked away from him and back towards her daughter who was beginning to stir.

"Mom?" she asked groggily and Helen was by her side instantly.

"I'm right here. Everything is fine, you're going to be alright," Helen said, as much for herself as Ashley. Slowly she helped her sit up and watched Ashley's eyes widen as she took in the carnage. The girl swallowed a few times before looking her mother in the eye.

"He was my father, wasn't he?"

Helen could do nothing but nod, wondering what the grim determination on her daughter's face meant.

"And the other guy? Who was he?"

Helen began to choke up at that question but, as she opened her mouth to respond, a light groan hit her ears. Both women spun towards the sound of the noise only to notice Nikola's hand twitching ever so slightly. In an instant she was beside his side.

"My god, Nikola," Helen whispered, looking down at his pale form. He opened his eyes briefly, smiled at her and then fell back into unconsciousness. Her fingers sought out his pulse, relieved to find it at all.

"Mom? What's going on?" Ashley asked, crouching down next to her mother.

"Let's get home and then I'll explain," Helen said. Between the two of them, they managed to half carry, half drag Nikola to an exit which they found without too much trouble. Helen had called in every favour she had, getting them a van, a driver and a private jet back to Old City. She'd given Ashley a very brief rundown of events (skipping over the bits that involved her losing clothes) and although she could see her daughter bursting with questions, she was glad that most of them remained unasked.

They were half an hour into the journey in the van when Nikola came around again. He'd flittered in and out of consciousness ever since they'd dragged him from the catacombs but never for more than a few seconds but now he was moaning softly.

"Helen," he choked out and she shuffled from her seat so that she could better see him.

"I'm here," she cooed softly as she cupped his cheek.

"Hi," he whispered softly and she smiled, barely holding back her tears of relief.

He smiled back at her for a few moments before darting his eyes to Ashley.

"Do I get an introduction?" he rasped softly and she let out a weak chuckle.

"Of course. Ashley, this is Nikola. Nikola, my daughter Ashley."

The pair shared a small smile as Nikola tried to sit up a little to offer his hand.

"Charmed," Ashley said, not taking the bloodied hand Nikola held out to her. "You could have at least told me you were here to meet someone here Mom," Ashley muttered as she threw a blanket over her mother's rather exposed lap.

"What? No, that's not- I mean, I had no idea that Nikola would-," Helen said, flustered but Nikola laughed weakly.

"Oh I think I'm going to like her," he told Helen, giving Ashley a conspiratory wink.

"Oh God," Helen moaned, burying her face in her hands. "What on earth have I unleased?"

This time both Ashley and Nikola laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I do apologise for any mistakes. I wrote a good portion of this on the train in a fit of anger. Needless to say, I'll never look at my Mr. Squiggle notebook the same way again. Nor will the person who was reading over my shoulder the whole ride I think... But, right, I'm a crappy editor so I'm super sorry...<strong>**

**Oh, and I've no idea why they didn't check out the explosion, they just didn't, yeah?**


End file.
